Changes: Guardians of the Galaxy
by whYFeL
Summary: An expanding collection to add to the awesome mix of Guardians of the Galaxy (includes both movies) – and another playlist to add to my "Changes" series.
1. Chapter 1: Guardians Unite

Changes XXX: Guardians Unite

I have lost count what number this drabble actually is. And hi, it's been a while. A meagre addition to the awesome mix of Guardians of the Galaxy – and another to add to my "Changes" series.

 **gotggotggotg**

"You're asking us to die!"

Rocket's plaintive words brought Peter up short. He swallowed, overwhelmed by the enormity of what he's asked from these people – wanted criminals, sure, but still _people_ – he'd met barely _days_ ago. After his speech about all of them having lost in life, what right did he have to ask this of them? He turned away, trying to hide his own despondent fear.

And then…

Gamora, willing to die with friends.

Drax, wishing to see his family again.

Groot, because he _was_.

And Rocket, relenting under their gazes.

From reluctant allies to comrades-in-arms.

They were ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Partners to Protect

Changes XXXI: Partners to Protect.

I caved in and did another quick drabble, still in the realm of the first movie. Enjoy.

 **gotggotggotg**

Rocket has a sentient, 3-word-speaking tree as bodyguard/partner. It's not even the strangest experience he's had.

They'd met by (horrendous, bloody) accident, and somehow, through (literal) trial of fire, each decides the other isn't too bad and just sticks (haha) together. They became a well-know pair of bounty hunters-slash-thieves-slash-mechanic (his part) throughout the quadrant – enough to land themselves, separately and together, in jail multiple times.

He once asked, drunk, why Groot stayed. It was the first time Groot'd said, "We are Groot."

Now, enclosed with others in the rapidly descending Dark Aster, he asks, " _Why_?!"

The answer? " ** _We_** _are Groot_."


	3. Chapter 3: Assassin, to Guardian

Changes: Assassin, to Guardian.

Third GOTG drabble, still from the first movie.

 **gotggotggotggotg**

Gamora had been a child when her life first changed.

The scarred girl that emerged from the fire and blood of her kin was forced to serve her tormentor. With torture and pain, she was stripped of her former identity, only to assume a more horrifying moniker. Through anguish and hatred, she kept her old memories, scattered throughout the deepest recesses of her psyche, clinging to them to persevere, to _survive._

Countless years of inflicting terror and damage later, four others stumbled into her life. _**A-holes**_ , claimed one, _**but not 100% dicks**_. Crude, yet surprisingly accurate.

This change, she embraced.


	4. Chapter 4: Literal in Life

Changes: Literal in Life.

Fourth GOTG drabble, still from the first movie. Technically, I've done a POV of all five now.

 **gotggotggotggotg**

Drax is literal. A strength (and some argue, weakness) of his people.

He never hid who he was from people he loved and trusted. He gave himself fully, lived fully, embraced the joy and pain life offered.

As he sobbed over his family's bodies, hurt and bleeding, he swore vengeance, and didn't hesitate to literally soak his being in the blood of his enemies.

In the Kyln, for the first time he encountered creatures that confounded his understanding, yet they later gave him new purpose, even through confusing metaphors and loud, explosive arguments.

He now sees them as family, literally.


	5. Chapter 5: All or Nothing, for One

Changes: All or Nothing, for One.

I find that it's easier to channel Peter, for some reason. I'm sure I'm not the only one, or even the best.

 **gotggotggotggotg**

As soon as he grabbed the Stone, Peter _knew_ he was screwed.

Everything was _purple_ and _black_ and full of _pain_ ; he screamed and writhed and somehow managed to stand, trying to hold everything together because he can't let it drop but _he's flying apart_ _ **please make it stop –**_

– then his mother, pleading to _take my hand_ , only it was Gamora and he did and they shared the agony but now there were four (five?) and together they blasted Ronan into oblivion.

…Even exhausted, he managed the switcheroo trick on Yondu.

They're hailed as heroes. He's done his mom proud.


	6. Chapter 6: Yondu's Undoing

Changes: Yondu's Undoing.

This particular drabble is my first attempt to touch (and make sense) on the Volume 2. Not a Ravager, never would be, but I think this is passable.

 **gotggotggotggotg**

He was a Ravager Captain, under and on par with Stakar Ogord himself. He should've known about _not_ breaking the Code.

Yet he'd been swayed, by units, and by the _longing_ in Ego's eyes. As a boy sold into slavery by _his_ parents, the long-buried decent part of him felt compelled to help.

One after another, they were delivered to the appointed place, never to be seen or heard from again.

By the time he realized what became of the kids, he already had the next coordinates. In retaliation, he kept the Terran, and in the end, called him _**son**_.


	7. Chapter 7: Kraglin's Mis-point of View

Changes: Kraglin's Mis-point of View.

I butchered tenses in this because it made sense in my head at the time (still does).

 **gotggotggotggotg**

As First Mate, Kraglin is privy to _more_ than the crew. More access, intel, payment, danger. And _secrets_.

This particular string of 'cargo deliveries' are forbidden in the Code; yet he'd accompanied Capt'n to a meeting or two and easily guessed, even _reeking_ of suspicions, why they'd – (Yondu) – accepted it.

Then Capt'n suddenly cut ties with Ego; somehow Stakar found out and banished them anyway; and they still ended up beaming the alien Terran kid aboard.

He'd kept silent and tolerated the situation as they raised Quill as crew, until one day he'd finally spoken – and _shit hit the fan_.


End file.
